


Negotiations

by ritsuko



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Chair Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritsuko/pseuds/ritsuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khan and Kirk set aside their differences to come to a compromise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> a fill for [ Star Trek Into Darkness Kink Meme](http://strek-id-kink.livejournal.com/1695.html?thread=709791#t709791)

Everyone has been removed from the bridge so the negotiations can take place. Captain's orders. 

The only two left are Jim and Khan. The blonde stands, facing the other man, eyes ever watchful, slightly mistrustful. Khan's mouth quirks upwards, amused and resolved in his choices. He slowly starts to circle around the other man, a tiger with his prey.

"You value the lives of your crew, captain."

"And you yours."

"Yes, but I don't think that's why you called me in here alone."

Jim cocks his head to the side, slightly roguish smile lighting his face. "I'm sure that I don't know what you're talking about, Khan. What could be more important than the lives of my crew?"

"What indeed?" Khan traces a finger across his shoulder blades, and delights in the way the younger man shivers under his touch. Lazily, he walks to the captain's chair and splays himself over the seat, legs spread and suggestive. 

". . . that's not yours, you know."

"Oh, come now captain, there's more than enough room up here for the both of us." The dictator pats his lap, noticing the way that Kirk slightly licks his lips.

"Is that an invitation, or a demand?" 

"Perhaps a bit of both."

Kirk smiles, all confidence and sex and crawls up into the Khan's lap. "Well, can't have these negotiations go south. Or can we?" He purrs, rubbing himself over the taut fabric encompassing the super human's crotch. The friction makes Khan grit his teeth, eyes sparkling at the innuendo. 

"Oh Captain, I should very much like to see us try."

Kirk learns forward, grinning as if he gets to peek at his Christmas presents a day early, and mashes his lips into the taller man's. Khan lets him tongue darting out to meet his, grappling for dominance. The Captain's mouth is hot and sweet, it reminds him on cinnamon and vanilla, a completely home-y flavor, safe but spicy. Jim grins around his tongue, hands gripping Khan's shoulders hard enough to bruise, though the other man won't.

It doesn't take long to divest the blonde of his command gold, tossing it haphazardly on the floor, the black undershirt quickly following suit. The raven haired man thumbs Kirks nipples, and glories in the moan that fills his mouth, wanton and already hard against his own tented pants. Jim chuckles to himself, rubbing over the super human's erection. 

"Well, it looks like certain issues are popping up." The blonde states coyly, running his fingers over the fabric covering Khan's cock and the super human growls lightly in the back of his throat.

"What do you suggest we do about it, Captain?"

The blonde is already tugging his pants off, completely naked on top of the superhuman, peachy pink skin flush with arousal. "Perhaps we should assess the situation."  
The raven haired man chuckles throatily, reaching forward to grasp Kirk's perked erection, smirking at the moan that escapes the other man's lips. He pumps experimentally, relishing the way the blonde bucks into his hand.

"Hmm, I believe that our issue requires further probing, don't you?" The raven haired man places his other hand on the captains ass cheek, and Kirk grins down at him, through half lidded eyes. The flesh feels good under his hand, firm and supple, and Khan can't wait until it is slapping against his balls.

"I should say so," Kirk replies throatily. "I just hope that we are able to deeply diagnose the problem." He rubs against the zipper in Khan's Starfleet issued pants before pulling the foot down slowly, inch by inch. Finally, the super human's cock is free, and it is no less than perfect. Jim marvels at the size. He is no stranger to lovers of every variety, but this is one amazing dick. Truly whoever made Khan broke the mold with his creation. Hungrily, the blonde reached out and thumbed the slit, grinning at the amount of precum tacking to his digits.

"Are you certain that that you will be able to handle such a large amount of piercing inquiries?" Khan says in dulcet tones, and Jim wonders that the augment isn't already fucking him senseless. But then, that would be the end of the fun. Coyly, he leans forward to a compartment in his command chair, opening it to reveal a tube of hand lotion. He shamelessly slathers his hands with it, and gets to work coating Khan's cock with the substance. The super human closes his eyes and nearly purrs his arousal.

"I think that you will find that if we both work together, our negotiations will come to an excellent conclusion for the both of us." Kirk is teasing him now, the head of Khan's cock lightly brushing up against the captain's orifice. He growls, trying to get closer, but Kirk just laughs and moves away. "Patience. Sometimes these things are better the more drawn out they are."

The teasing continues, tip of Khan's dick barely entering Jim's ass, barely pushing past that ring of muscle only to be expelled again. The moan that comes from the super human does nothing but make the captain harder, still pumping lazily into Khan's hand. He gazes at him through the fine lace of his eyelashes and smirks. "You see Khan, you may be perfect in everything you do, but this kind of negotiations is my forte."

Khan opens his mouth to respond, but the captain chooses this moment to slam down, impaling himself on that gorgeous cock. The super human's mouth goes slack, the groan dulcet and erotic, the tones of lust like a fine musical instrument. Jim Kirk is spasming around his dick and it feels wonderful. He wants to drive in again and again, but the blonde is the one who raises himself off, until the tip of his manhood is barely in him, until he slams down again, over and over. Khan is delirious with pleasure, he would have never guessed what an expert fuck Captain James T. Kirk was, but one look on the man's face tells him how much this man loves this. How he bounces up and down, ass swallowing him whole, corkscrewing into his hand to perfectly hit his own prostate each time. It makes Khan wonder how many people this blonde has fucked so adeptly, so wholly consuming. Those blue eyes are focused on him, half lidded with pupils blown in lascivious pleasure, mouth slack with wanton need. He moans in perfect time with his self perpetuated thrusts, allowing Khan to do no work save for the hand on his own cock.

It isn't long until Khan can feel the familiar warmth pooling in his belly, knowing that he is about to fill the blonde with his come. Suddenly, Jim leans forward, biting the augments neck hard enough to draw blood, if only for a second before the would closes. He then pauses, fully speared, ass cheeks flushed against swollen balls that need to be emptied.

"You leave my crew alone, an I leave yours alone." He states, unmoving. Khan snarls in irritation, trying to thrust and fill this arrogant boy with his seed until he overflows, but the blonde won't budge. A cocky grin is plastered over that sweat slicked face.

Khan growls, a tiger about to devour his prey. "As long as I can fuck you as often as I like."

Kirk grins down at the super human impishly. "I wouldn't have it any other way." In a frenzy, he has worked himself back to tempo, spiking himself on that delicious cock until Khan can't take it anymore. His balls clench, and he roars, coming into that perfect ass, cream pooling out around his dick, saturating his lap and the chair underneath him. Jim comes with an impassioned scream, keening his lust for the augment's sex, spurting in wild thick jets of come onto Khan's black Starfleet shirt. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kirk awakes with a start. His body is flush with arousal, and semen is already cooling on his abdomen. He pants, trying to catch his breath. However irrational the thought, part of him wishes that Khan hadn't been put back into cryosleep. Especially since he had never gotten to see if the super human _was_ perfect in every department. 

He sighs. It's too bad that sometimes the best sex only comes to him in dreams. He wipes off the come from his belly and changes the sheets on his bed, basking in the afterglow of his dream. Too bad indeed. . .

But the lube. . . the lube was a good idea. If only he could fit a bottle into one of the compartments on his command chair. . .

**Author's Note:**

> (soooooo. . . I don't usually write porn, so I hope it doesn't suck! XD )


End file.
